


A Freindly Picnic

by ace_healer



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1: First Date/Anniversary, M/M, Picnic, Reminiscing, first date?, pining shiro, shiroshipweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_healer/pseuds/ace_healer
Summary: Shiro and Keith met exactly four years ago, and Shiro wants to make this day special for his best friend.





	A Freindly Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Man, can I come up with a creative title or what? Anyway, this was actually the first fan fiction I ever wrote! I hope you guys like it!

"Why did you bring me out here, again?" Keith asked. "We could be doing something productive while Coran fixes up the castle. I was about to start a training session."

"You've been training everyday for weeks now," Shiro replied. "I thought you deserved a day off."

"You can't take a day off from war," Keith said, rolling his eyes.

"If it bothers you that much, I'll join you for training. After you relax and enjoy this picnic with me. Sound good?"

"I guess," Keith muttered.

Shiro frowned. He really thought Keith would be more excited about this. Fighting off the Galra hasn't given them much time to hang out like they used to. After Shiro found out what today was, he just had to carve out some time to hang out with Keith. Fortunately, they needed to stop on this planet for a while to perform maintenance on the castle ship’s engines. A planet full of green grass and beautiful flowers. It must have been fate.

Shiro and Keith walked through the meadow for a while before Shiro stopped in front of a lone tree. "This seems like a good spot," he decided. Shiro placed the picnic basket Hunk prepared for him under the shade of the tree and pulled out a blanket for Keith and himself to sit on. Shiro sat down and looked up at Keith. "Come on," Shiro said, patting a spot next to him with his human hand. "I'm getting lonely down here."

Keith sat down as Shiro reached into the basket for some food. He pulled out a sandwich-well, it sort of looked like a sandwich, anyway-and handed it to Keith. The Red Paladin seemed a bit concerned about the purple “meat”. "Relax, Hunk made it, not me," Shiro said, fetching his own food.

"Good," Keith said, smirking. "You can barely make macaroni and cheese."

Shiro smiled. He was glad Keith was joking around a bit now. They both dug into the sandwiches, happy that they had Hunk around to keep them from eating green goo every day.

"What are the others up to right now, anyway?" Keith asked between bites of his food.

"Lance is taking a nap in his room," Shiro responded. "Hunk is helping Coran with the ship. Pidge was working on something in the Green Lion's hangar again. Meanwhile, I think Allura is playing with the mice."

Keith nodded and finished eating his sandwich. He was in a considerably better mood now. "Thanks for the picnic, Shiro. I think I needed that." Keith exhaled and laid himself down on the blanket.

Shiro smiled again. "I'm glad we got to spend some time together. Especially today," he said.

"What is today?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

Keith is adorable when he’s confused. Shiro shook that thought out of his head. "Coran and I checked the castle's logs from when we left Earth to try to figure out what the date is. Four years ago today, you and I met at Galaxy Garrison."

Keith bolted back up. "That was today?!"

Shiro nodded. "Yep. Four years ago, I ran into a freshman in the flight simulator instead of at dinner."

"The only reason you were even there was because you wanted to practice, too," Keith said, smirking. "You showed me a few tricks in the sim, and then we went back to the mess hall together, Cadet Shirogane."

"I got into a lot of trouble for hanging around you," Shiro said. "Everyone said you were a 'bad influence' on the 'star student', but I didn't care. You… you’ve been a true friend, Keith. I'm glad I met you that day." Shiro was a little embarrassed to say that last part aloud, but he meant it with all his heart. 

Keith smiled and look Shiro in the eye. "I'm glad we met, too. You really changed my changed my life.”

Shiro hoped he wasn't blushing. He was good at keeping his emotions in check for the most part, but lately he’s been… slipping. He thought that this would be a good day to tell Keith how he really felt. This was different from stargazing or racing hoverbikes with Keith back on Earth. Shiro had meant for this to be their first date. But… suddenly, now didn't seem like a good time either.

Keith stated to stand up. "It's getting late. We should go back to the Castle of Lions. You promised we would train together." He smiled and offered a hand to Shiro.

"What a nice reminder of all those times you knocked me off my butt trying to teach me martial arts." Shiro took Keith's hand and stood up. The cleaned up their stuff and walked back to the castle together. 

Shiro had too much to think about right now. Defeating the Galra Empire, restoring peace to the universe. Any romantic complications would have to wait. For now, it was enough for Shiro to just have Keith at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave a comment, give me some feedback! I hope you guys are enjoining Shiro Ship Week!


End file.
